Red Satin and Lace
by divine one
Summary: Small vignette of seduction and smut between Derek and Callie. Response to prompt: I heard a rumor... from seasonalsmut on LJ


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Red Satin and Lace  
**Pair** Derek/Callie  
**Rating** R/NC17 PWP  
**Words** 1833  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Response to **seasonal_smut**, prompt using Derek/Callie, smut, and the phrase: 'I heard a rumor".  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

"So… I heard a rumor today." She spoke as she slipped into his office and locked the door behind her.

"A rumor?" He looked up from his paperwork as she reached up for the band that held her hair up in a loose bun.

"Mmm hmm. It seems that people are gossiping about the handsome, sexy, talented lead neurosurgeon at SGH." She shook her hair out and moved to unbutton her lab coat.

"Gossip about the lead neurosurgeon? Anything good?" He sat back in his chair and let his eyes follow her hands down the front of her coat.

"Well…, rumor has it," she pulled the coat open and let it drop carelessly on the floor, "That the handsome, sexy, talented lead neurosurgeon has a new girlfriend."

Derek's smile grew bigger and he cleared his throat as Callie reached for the hem of her scrub top. "Uhm, do the rumors mention that the neurosurgeon's new girl friend is a hot, sexy, talented orthopedic surgeon?"

Callie let the scrub top drop to the floor beside her lab coat and reached for the waistband of her scrub pants. As she shimmied out of the pants, she watched Derek's eyes. HE had beautiful eyes. And more than being simply beautiful, they were expressive. When he was turned on his eyes shifted from a crystal clear blue, to a dark, almost opaque blue. And if his eyes were any indication at this time… he was definitely getting turned on.

Stepping out of her pants she walked around his desk. "I think one or two of those rumors _do_ mention something about the girlfriend being one lucky, sexy, talented ortho surgeon.

She slid in between Derek's chair and his desk, standing in front of him in her red satin and lace bra and panty set.

He reached for her hips, rolling forward in his chair just a bit so that she was standing between his legs and he could press a soft… soft kiss on her tan skin. "From where I'm sitting," he grinned and lifted his eyes over her breasts to her chocolate irises, "that neurosurgeon is the lucky one."

"Hmm." She lifted one leg then, the other so that she was straddling his thighs; settling on his lap, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his ear. "Maybe we should just agree that the neurosurgeon and the ortho surgeon are both, damn lucky?"

"Agreed." He lowered one hand to the edge of her panties and pulling at the elastic slightly he released it with a gentle 'thwack'. "Big fan of these, by the way."

"Yeah?" She ground against him lightly. "You like the red?"

Derek closed his eyes and groaned as she rubbed against him. "I like the red on 'you'.

She leaned forward and purred in his ear. That was what she liked so much about this man – he was sweet. Sweet without sacrificing the fact that he was a man. A sexy man. A sexy man who made her pulse race with a look. With that damn smile and those eyes. Those damn eyes that were looking up at her now.

She murmured, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he grinned; pressing another kiss to her midriff as both of his hands played with the elastic of her panties.

"Like you have a plan… a naughty plan."

He chuckled, "You come into my office, lock the door, strip down to these beautiful scraps of nothing, and _I'm_ the one with the 'naughty' plan?"

She bit her lip. "You make it hard for me to concentrate on **my** plan when you look at me like that."

He pressed soft kisses along her skin, letting his hands slip under her panties so that he could cup her ass. "Sorry Cal, I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you for a while." He looked up at her. "Want to know what my naughty plan involves?"

She shook her head to the negative and dipped her lips to meet his.

Seconds passed before either of them breathed again.

"Mmm. Okay, nice call at the line Dr. Torres."

She giggled at his football analogy and prompted him, "You were saying something about your plan?"

"Oh yeah. Well since my hands are otherwise engaged," he squeezed her ass. "It would be … helpful if you could take your bra off for me."

"Big, big plan there," she teased at the same time that she acquiesced and reached behind her back and worked at the hooks of her bra.

He waited, almost patiently, until she'd loosened the bra and was sliding it off of her shoulders before whispering, "But just wait till you see the second half of my big plan." He chased after a bared nipple with his mouth, fastening on to it with a happy moan; one that was echoed by Callie.

She braced her hands on his shoulders, arching her back so that her center pressed against his erection; she slowly undulated against him… enjoying the pleasure his mouth provided as he played with her unfettered breast. She melted as his fingers dug into her flesh and he nipped at the underside of her breast. Screw his neurosurgery skills, Derek could make Callie cum – if he really wanted to – simply by focusing on her breasts.

Her nails burrowed into shoulders as he left her first breast and moved to her second one. "I hate that you're so good at this."

He laughed; the sound humming along her skin.

She dropped one hand from his shoulder letting it trail down his chest and down his stomach… stopping when she reached the hard length at the front of his scrub pants. She teased him with both her hand and her body as she sighed, "There are a few things I'm pretty good at too."

He pulled his attention away from her breasts with a hiss. "You're better than good, you're… wow."

It was her turn to laugh.

He gave a mock frown. "C'mon, give a man a break. I can't be eloquent when you're doing… what you're doing." He moved his hands to her hips and ordered, "Up."

She lifted her hips as he lifted his own so that he could lower his pants.

Callie failed miserably at holding back her laughter as he huffed and struggled to get the pants and his boxers down his thighs.

"Laugh it up Cal. The longer it takes for me to these off; the longer it'll take for me to get **you** off."

Biting her cheek to stop her laughter, Callie dipped her head and kissed him; distracting him, briefly, from his war with his scrubs.

With a groan Derek finally managed to push the unforgiving material down his legs. Grabbing Callie's hips as he settled back into the chair, he pulled her against his abdomen so that she was half standing, half squatting over him.

He moved a hand to the crotch of her panties – tugging it to the side – and ran his finger along her center, needlessly testing her readiness for him…. It still amazed him, that even after three months of being together, she _always_ seemed to be ready for him.

Dropping his hand to his cock he pressed the head against her entrance; grinning when she moaned in anticipation. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her slickness – his eyes wide open, watching the desire spark across her face.

"Stop teasing," she tried to lower herself on to him.

"It's part of foreplay."

"If I'd wanted foreplay, I would have waited for you to get home to do this." She reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand on around his cock. "I want you now."

"My pleasure," he pushed into her slowly.

A few stokes in… and out… of her warmth and he began to breathe again. "So… 'home' hmmm?"

"Hmm?"

"'Home', you said you would have waited until I got home to do this if you wanted foreplay. Does that mean…?"

"Ahh… mmmmm… mmm."

He stilled, mid stroke, "you're not concentrating Cal."

"I AM concentrating!" She hit him on his shoulder, her inner muscles squeezing around him. "I'm concentrating on an orgasm." She added softly as she leaned forward. "Two orgasms… yours and mine."

He moved a hand to her face, his thumb moving along her jaw. "You're moving in?"

_He wanted to talk… now?_ "Yes, damnit! I'm moving in. Now if you would just –" She squealed as he thrust upwards, sheathing himself in her again.

"Mmmmm."

His eyes were dark blue and he was smiling. And even though her brain wasn't working, she couldn't resist smiling back at him.

They continued the stroke – counterstroke of their hips breathing one another in.

She always had the scent of cinnamon. Cinnamon and jasmine. His new favorite scents.

Ducking his mouth to her neck he tasted her skin – salt and sweet. "Callie?" He spoke into her neck, kissing, nipping, and licking at her almond skin.

"Mmhmm… Derek…?"

"When we get _home_ I'm going to have you again… this time _with_ foreplay."

She felt a thrill run through her body; she kind of liked the fact that he had her _now_ and he wanted more of her _later._

Slipping her hand between their moving bodies she murmured, "When we get home, I'm definitely going to let you have me."

Her questing fingers brushed against the spot where their bodies joined and she could feel him change the angle and speed of his strokes. Passing her index fingers over her clit, she buried her head into his neck. She passed the finger over the button of nerves in a continued, quick series of touches until… suddenly…

She was free.

Her body found its release and the frantic, burning energy that had been building in her jetted through her veins and her muscles and her skin; leaving her… frameless, mindless, sated.

Derek continued his rapid strokes into Callie's fluttering warmth for a few more seconds and then he froze – everything on his body stopping except for his cock which vibrated happily inside of Callie.

They sat there for a few moments, trying to remember how to breathe, how to move again.

Gathering his strength, Derek passed his hands over Callie's bare back, a small spot in the back of his brain still reveling in her curves and her nearness.

She lifted her head and kissed his jaw before shifting her thighs and hissing lightly, "I'm going to be sore."

He copied her and placed a kiss on her jaw before teasing, "And again, I remind you that 'you're' the one who came to visit 'me' wearing red satin and lace." He kissed her jaw again. "Expect to be sore when you walk around me wearing something like that."

She smiled and looked down at him, "Is that a promise?" A memory of the two other matching pairs of underwear she'd purchased – one in purple, the other in cream – flashed through her mind.

"It's a guarantee."


End file.
